One Hour After School
by fureaku-mairu
Summary: Kanra mengenal Shizuo di ruang musik yang sudah tidak terpakai. Sejak saat itu, ia ingin terus menerus bertemu dengan Shizuo.


**One Hour After School**

Based on song:

**Houkago 1H © SCANDAL Band**

.

One Hour After School ©Fureaku-Mairu

Pairing: ShizuoxKanra (fem!Izaya)

.

were originally characters from:

**DURARARA! © Ryohgo Narita**

**.**

AU, AA, typo, and another mistake I didn't realize _yet_.

.

.

.

_In the music room, after school…_

_._

Kanra melangkah masuk ke ruangan yang sudah lama tidak digunakan, tempat ia berdiam sampai malam di sekolah kalau ia malas pulang ke rumah.

Biasanya, di ruangan itu hanya ada ia dan piano tua yang hampir rusak serta beberapa kursi reyot. Namun, sekarang ia menangkap sosok lain, dan ia cukup canggung untuk menyapanya, melihatnya saja sudah membuat Kanra merasa… aneh. Ia sudah terbiasa sendirian.

_The greatest melody…_

_._

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu memainkan piano-_nya_. Hanya sebuah nada, tanpa lirik lagu dan agak sumbang karena umur piano itu yang sudah tua, mungkin tapi mampu membuat Kanra mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak dari 'markas'nya itu.

_A rotation of do re mi and A B C…_

_._

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Ah!" seru Kanra terkejut. Baru kali ini ia bertatapan dengan seseorang sedekat itu, lagipula, mata pemuda itu sangat indah, sangat… _menghipnotisnya._

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Uh, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini? Hampir setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah aku kesini,"

"Oh!" senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. "Jadi, permainan pianomu kah yang sering kudengar dari bawah?"

Kanra mengangkat bahu dan menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk di dekat jendela. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti angin yang meniupnya.

"Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo," Kanra menyambut uluran tangan itu sedikit kaget lagi. "Kanra. Orihara Kanra," bisiknya pelan.

"Kanra, bisa kau mainkan ulang nada yang kau mainkan kemarin?" pinta Shizuo.

"Umm…" Kanra menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak bisa bermain piano, kecuali menekan tuts hitam putih itu dengan asal-asalan.

Tapi diturutinya jua kemauan Shizuo.

Nada lembut sedikit sumbang, semakin lama semakin tinggi, dan Shizuo menahan tawanya. "Kanra, dari sekian banyak kumpulan nada kenapa kau memilih do re mi fa sol la si do?" Tawa Shizuo menggema di koridor.

Wajah Kanra memerah menahan malu. "Aku tidak bisa memainkan piano," akunya.

Shizuo menanggapinya dengan senyuman, lalu duduk di sebelah Kanra, di kursi panjang, di hadapan piano tua tersebut.

"Ayo kita buat melodi untuk kita sendiri,"

.

.

.

.

.

_The ordinary sound of the school bell,_

_There's a warm home waiting for me._

_But tell me more about special days,_

_I put my bag down and play…_

Kanra melirik kearah jam dinding lagi, dan ia menghela nafas lagi.

Rasanya, hari-hari di sekolah kali ini terasa lambat. Biasanya juga lambat, _sih_, tapi kali ini sangat lambat.

Kanra mengawasi detak terpanjang pada jam berwarna putih itu. '_Lama,' _batinnya bosan.

**KRING!**

Akhirnya!

Kanra menarik tasnya lalu keluar secepat mungkin dan menuju ruang musik lama markasnya di lantai atas.

Ia membuka pintu cokelat itu dan meletakan tasnya di atas kursi piano. Kanra mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar lalu menekan tombol terima panggilan.

"Onee-chan?" suara adiknya, Mairu.

"Hm?"

"Onee-chan mau pulang malam lagi?" terdengar nada khawatir dari suara _moe_ di speaker telepon.

"Mungkin. Kau kelaparan?" tanya Kanra.

"Iie!" suaranya terdengar lebih khawatir, bahkan… bergetar? "Demo, onee-chan!" protes adik kecil Kanra.

"Daijoubu," Kanra tersenyum. "Onee-chan baik-baik saja. Sudah dulu, ya?" Kanra memutuskan hubungan telepon secara sepihak dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas lagi.

"Kanra, kau kenapa?" tanya Shizuo cemas. Pasalnya, kemarin ia mengajak Kanra makan dan jalan-jalan di luar sampai malam, padahal salju sedang lebat-lebatnya dan ia takut gadis ini terkena demam.

"Eh? Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Kanra bodoh.

"Wajahmu merah dan…" Shizuo menyentuh dahi Kanra dengan tangan tangan kanannya. "Panas. Kau sakit?" tanya Shizuo. Kanra menggeleng.

"Kau harus pulang. Biar kuantarkan," Shizuo menarik tangan Kanra. Tapi, gadis itu malah menarik Shizuo dengan lebih kuat dan mendudukannya di hadapan piano.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu? Tanggal favoritmu? Ceritakan semua yang berkesan bagimu," perintah Kanra dengan suara serak akibat flu.

"Ulang tahunku tanggal 28 Januari. Tanggal favoritku? Entahlah. Hal yang berkesan bagiku… saat bertemu denganmu,"

"A-apa…?"

Shizuo tersenyum. "Kanra, kau percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" ujarnya lirih.

_Awkward silence._

Kanra mengangguk pelan.

"Itulah yang kurasakan padamu," Shizuo menunduk.

_Romantic silence_.

.

.

.

"Shizu-chaaan~!" panggil Erika, salah satu sahabat Shizuo. Ia berbincang dengan Shizuo. Sepasang mata _auburn_ menatap keduanya sedikit… marah.

"Shizu-chan, huh? Wah, obrolan mereka seru sekali sampai-sampai Shizu-chan terbahak begitu," gumam Kanra sambil memutar matanya dengan jengkel lalu menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Tapi, Shizuo melihatnya.

"Kanra!" panggilnya. Gadis itu melangkah semakin cepat. Shizuo berlari mengejarnya dan menariknya ke ruang musik. Sesampainya di sana, Shizuo segera menutup pintu dan menatap gadisnya bingung.

Bahu Kanra bergetar, dan ia terus menerus menunduk. Shizuo menarik Kanra dalam sebuah pelukan, walau Kanra terus berontak.

_It's a bittersweet love_

_It's still in progress…_

_A side of you I don't see in class,_

_Our secret signal is sweet as candy._

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Shizuo mengelus punggung Kanra. Isakan kecil terdengar sebelum suara parau Kanra terdengar, "Aku cemburu, baka!"

"Eh?" Shizuo tersenyum. Ia senang, ternyata Kanra menyayanginya. Cintanya _memang_ terbalaskan.

Shizuo mengusap pucuk kepala Kanra dan berbisik. "Aku juga menyayangimu,"

"B-Baka!" wajah Kanra memerah.

"Kanra, aku tidak pernah melihatmu seheboh ini sebelumnya," Shizuo tertawa. "Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu menangis, atau wajah yang memerah karena malu, atau seperti kemarin, kau tertawa bahagia,"

"Ugh…"

"Berarti… bagimu aku ini spesial, ya? Sampai kau tunjukan beragam ekspresi dihadapanku,"

"K-kalau tidak suka, ya jangan dilihat!" Kanra menarik tasnya, bersiap keluar markasnya.

Shizuo memeluk Kanra dari belakang . "Aku suka. Tetap anggap aku spesial dihatimu, ya?" bisiknya sambil mendaratkan satu kecupan dipipi Kanra.

.

.

.

_I think I'll wear my hair down tomorrow_

_A sweet melody just for us_

Pagi ini istimewa, setidaknya bagi Kanra. Kalau tidak, untuk apa gadis 'tidak menarik' seperti Kanra merombak penampilannya. Oh Tuhan, demi Shizuo-_nya_, tentu saja. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus kali ini tidak diikat, sisi anggunnya lebih terlihat. Kanra… sangat mengagumkan. Bibirnya melantunkan nada yang pernah dibuatnya bersama Shizuo sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

"K-Kanra?"

Sudah diberitahu, Kanra itu sangat cantik, sangat… mengagumkan! Bisa membuat siapa saja terpana, bahkan seorang Shizuo Heiwajima bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

Tsugaru mematikan tape player di sudut ruangan, lalu kembali berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Begitulah kisah mama dan papa dahulu," Kanra tersenyum menatap tiga orang bocah berstatus anaknya selaku nyonya Heiwajima.

"Mama, ceritakan lagi saat papa menyerahkan cincin pada mama,"

_BLUSH_.

"S-sudah! Kalian tidur sana, sudah malam!" Kanra beranjak dari sofa, menuju kamarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kanra," panggil Shizuo. "Kau masih tetap tsundere," ucapnya kalem.

"U-URUSAI!" Kanra mematikan lampu kamar dan memejamkan mata.

"Kanra,"

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Aku ingin mengenang semuanya lagi dari awal. Masa remaja yang indah. Oyasuminasai," Shizuo mengecup pucuk kepala Kanra.

.

.

.

_Stop time, we play._

_Called by the sound of a piano,_

_Wanting to know those fingertips,_

_Nee, tell me more about special days…_

_I want us to play some more._

**[E N D]**

**GAH! Finally! Cerita ini awalnya saya tulis tangan, karena tiba-tiba **_**dengerin**_** lagu itu, melodinya **_**soft**_**, menggambarkan orang yang lagi jatuh cinta banget. Dan yup, saya langsung mikirin Kanra saat itu. Well, karena sayaxKanra akan jadi crack pairing paling crack, saya-nya diganti Shizuo saja(?) anyway, some reviews? :D**


End file.
